wait you in here dear
by shikachuu
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu kimi ni aitakute GACKT .. hanya sebuah penantian yang berujung kebahagiaan sesaat. ahaha ga bisa bikin summary . chek this out ajaa XDDD sasuxnaru


wait you in hear dear

PAIR: SASUNARU

MINNA-CHAMAA :'D konichiwa .a ini salah satu karya shika yang udah bersarang laba-laba di kompi. Ini karya shika waktu jaman SMP XDa astaga baru ke posting sekrang.. yaah abis aku sangat pemalu =w=a #apahubungannya

Naa minna-chama semoga cerita shika yang satu ini dapat menghibur..

Mohon review kritik dan saran ..soalnya shika baru di fanfiction ini hehehe…..

Selamat membaca….

Detik-demi detik ku lewati begitu saja.. aku masih terpaku ke layer ponsel yang saat ini ku genggam dengan erat. Menunggu ponsel ini berbunyi dan memperlihatkan sebuah nama yang sedari tadi ku tunggu kehadiran dan kabar darinya. Kereta silih-berganti berhenti ke stasiun ini.. dan silih berganti pula ku lihat muka orang-orang yang lewat di depanku, tapi disana, dikerumunan orang-orang yang silih berganti melewatiku dia tidak ada .. .

Aku percaya dia akan datang meskipun aku tak tahu itu kapan. "tunggu aku di peron 8 aku akan segera pulang oke."dia berkata seperti itu padaku di telpon tapi sampai saat ini dia tidak mengabarkan keadaannya lagi.

"sampai kapan kamu mau duduk disitu sayang?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang. benarkan dia datang …

"kamu, terlambat 1200 jam 21 menit 30 detik dari waktu kedatanganmu .."ucapku padanya.

"hmm benarkah sepertinya keretaku hanya terlambat 5 menit saja."jawabnya aku langsung menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Hangat. tubuhku hangat karena berada dipelukannya dan pipiku saat ini basah akan tangis bahagia. Apakah ini akhir dari penantianku selama ini ?

"i miss you so much temeee ..., darimana saja kau selama ini.. hah baka teme" kataku seraya memukul pelan pipinya.

"you wait for me? Arigatou dobe.. Maaf karena membuatmu lama menunggu."ujarnya. dia semakin mempererat pelukannya. Aku rindu pelukan teme aku rindu sangat rindu teme.

"ayo, kita bergegas pulang. Kalau lama-lama disini nanti kita kedinginan."ajakku, gara-gara si teme pantat ayam ini aku jadi lupa saat ini sedang turun salju .. hahahaha aku terlena dengan kepulangannya.

"ayo..." bergenggaman tangan kamipun pulang kerumah meski salju meghujani di perjalanan pulang kami tetap merasa hangat satu sama lain.

sasuke POV

Aku tak henti-henti memandangi wajahnya.., rambut pirangnya juga wajahnya begitu cantik atau mungkin bertambah cantik hehehehe, kekasihku yang sangat aku rindukan kini berada disampingku, menggenggam tanganku dan berada di dekatku…, tapi sebentar lagi hal yang sudah lama ku tunda akan datang padaku, saat hal itu datang apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku tak kuasa melihat wajahnya yang sedih ... oh tuhan apa yang harus aku katakan nanti.

"kamu kenapa teme ? kamu sakit." Tanyannya hanya tersenyum padanya lalu menatap ke arah jalanan yang sedang kami lewati.., semua bagian jalan tersampul dengan salju putih, pepohonan ditaman ikut tersampul dengan indah.

"heh temeeee .. kenapa tidak menjawab .."ucapnya agak kesal.

"hanya sedikit lelah naru selain itu tak ada."

"apa benar itu ?" tanya naruto

"hn.. begitulah."

"oh begitu ya sudah.. oh iya kita main-main sebentar yuk di taman."ajaknya penuh semangat.

"main apa ?"tanyaku

"ayo ikut saja.. jangan banyak omong."dia menarik-narik tanganku agar mengikutinya yaa baiklah akupun menurutinya. Sesampainya di taman, tak ada orang sama sekali disana, tentu saja tak ada siapa pula yang ingin bermain di luar saat hujan salju begini. naru tampak senang bermain di taman, dia menaiki ayunan, berseluncur di perosotan dan membuat boneka salju dan pastinya aku ikut semua permainan yang ia mainkan dari tadi.

"hihihihi tara... boneka saljunya sudah jadi... sepertinya boneka ini mirip teme lihatt rambutnya mirip pantat ayam kan .."ejeknya

"humm benar juga tapi pipi chuby ini mirip denganmu.."aku balas mengejek

"hihihihi benarkah waah terima kasih.." huh seperti biasa sikapnya yang kekanakkan itu membuatku tersenyum.

Tuhan aku semakin tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, aku selalu ingin berada di dekatnya semakin aku membuang perasaan ini aku semakin tidak kuasa ingin terus memeluknya. Semakin kuingat hal yang tertunda itu akan datang padaku aku semakin cemas dan takut membuatnya menangis.

"heh temee kenapasih melamun lagi ... sebenarnya apa sih yang teme pikirkan sekarang."tanyanya lagi.

"sepertinya ... hari ini aku sudah cukup menemanimu bermain naru.."kataku.

"aki ingin pulang sekarang baiklah ayo kita pulang.."kepolosanmu membuatku tak kuasa untuk melukaimu dengan kenyataan yang pahit ini ... ku mohon tuhan kuatkan aku.

"tidak .. naru aku bukan pulang ke rumah .."kataku

"lalu kamu mau kemana lagi?"tanya naruto.

"mungkin suatu tempat yang damai dan tak bisa di jangkau manusia."

"kamu bicara apasih, inikan bukan aprilmop tahu."ucapnya bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu naruto lidahku seraa sangat kelu untuk mengatakan hal ini.

"naruto ... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu... "ujarku

"mengatakan apa?"

"It's just one word  
Just the word love  
The reason why I can't tell you  
Is because I really love you."ucapku sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya, kurasakan air mata sudah mengalir lembut di pipiku.

"sa..sasuke. ."perlahan naruto membalas pelukanku "terima kasih kamu sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah lama ingin ku dengar dari mulutmu. Terima kasih-terima kasih banyak."maafkan aku naruto aku baru mengatakan hal ini sekarang... maafkan aku..

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang telah berdiri didepan mataku, orang yang memakai jubah hitam dan memakai sebuah topeng untuk menutupi, wajahnya seperti inikah akhirnya? jadi aku harus pulang ya.

"waktumu sudah habis sasuke, ku harap kau bisa ikut aku sekarang."ucapnya padaku.

"begitukah ? apa aku boleh mengatakan salam perpisahan untuk kekasihku ini?"tanyaku

"tentu saja."

"suke kamu memang sakit ya kenapa berbicara sendiri."ujar naruto. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum sedih padanya tak bisa berkata-apa-apa .

Normal POV

"maafkan aku naruto aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi..., aku harus pergi sekarang."kata sasuke sambil melepas pelukan dari naruto. perlahan tubuh sasuke bercahaya dan transparan. yaa saatnya tiba.

"SASUKE ... jangan tinggalkan aku. kamu mau kemana."naruto berusaha menggapai tangan sasuke tapi tangan sasuke kini tak bisa menggenggam tangan naruto lagi. Tubuh sasuke semakin transparan

"naruto .. aishiteiru maaf kalau aku selama ini selalu mengecewakanmu ., maaf kalau aku banyak salah padamu. Maaf karena tiba-tiba meninggalkanmu seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon jangan menangis kamu harus tersenyum yaa."pinta sasuke.

"bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum kalau kamu meninggalkanku seperti ini tell me .. sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ..."teriak air matapun semakin deras mengalir deras dipipi ke duanya.

"naruto aku tahu kamu sedih..maaf aku tidak menjelaskan hal ini,tapi ingatlah .. Meski aku tidak berada di sampingmu lagi aku masih tetap menjadi sasuke yang kau punya jadi don't be sad okay. Ketahuilah aku selalu berada dimanapun kamu berada, aku selalu merindukanmu lebih dari siapapun , aku selalu mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun dan apapun didunia ini ."

"akupun juga sama sepertimu. Ku mohon jangan pergi aku …. Aku mohon tolonglah jangan pergi ."kini kaki naruto sudah tak kuat lagi untuk menopang badanya ia jatuh terduduk dan menatap sasuke dengan tatapan sendu

"maaf karena telah melukai hatimu, naruto apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"Tanya sasuke

Naruto masih tertunduk dan tak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke, ia berusaha untuk menatap sasuke dan akhirnya dia berhasil " apa itu... ku harap aku bisa mengabulkanya"

"kumohon maukah kamu mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dengan senyumanmu, dengan begitu aku bisa pergi dengan tenang." DEG jantung naruto serasa ingin pecah saat ini, kepalanya tertunduk dan tak berani menatap sasuke .bingung yaa saat ini dia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ini terlalu cepat... 5 menit yang lalu mereka masih bercengkrama tapi saat ini seperti tak ada lagi hari esok bagi naruto tanpa adanya sasuke.

"selamat jalan ... aku tahu perpisahan di dunia ini hanya sementara, karena tiada yang kekal di dunia ini. Aku percaya suatu saat kita pasti bertemu kembali" Akhirnya naruto mengucapkannya dengan senyuman manis yang ia paksakan.

" arigatou.. naru sayonara "akhirnya sasuke menghilang dengan tenang meninggalkan naruto dengan sebuah luka yang ternganga di hatinya.

Luka yang mungkin tidak akan sembuh dengan cepat. Luka yang lebih menyakitkan dari luka sayatan pedang, atau tusukan tombak sekalipun. Luka yang mungkin dapat membuatnya hancur kalau ia tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan sedihnya.

_Aku ingin melihat Kamu, lebih dari siapa pun, hanya untuk melihat Kamu__  
__Sekali lagi, aku ingin kau memegang tangan ku _

_Jika demi dirimu, ya, jika itu untuk kepentinganmu akan kulakukan apapun demi bertemu denganmu__  
__Sekali lagi, aku ingin kau memegang tanganku__  
__saat tanganmu menggenggam tanganku, tangan__ku __ sangat hangat.__ Aku merindukan kehangatan itu_

~shikachuu~

"peringatan 5 tahun kecelakaan kereta xxxx sebuah kecelakaan kereta api pada pagi hari di bulan december sebuah kecelakaan yang tragis yang telah merenggut puluhan nyawa, kereta melaju dari arah perancis menuju paris. Kecelakaan diakibatkan karena ada jalur rel kereta api yang mengalami kerusakan dan mengakibatkan kereta keluar dari jalur dan menabrak pepohonan di areal hutan."

penyiar berita menyiarkan berita itu setiap tahun di bulan december tepatnya pada tanggal 2 december, kecelakaan kereta yang sangat tragis sekali, kecelakaan kereta yang membuat semua rakyat paris maupun perancis berduka termasuk naruto karena sang kekasih yang sangt ia cintai juga menjadi korban dalam kecelakaan itu

setelah melihat berita peringatan itu di televisi naru memutar sebuah lagu di I-podnya. kimi ni aitakute ya itu lagunya salah satu lagu karya musisi jepang yang ia sukai. Semenjak kepergian sasuke lagu ini terus menerus berada di list lagu I-pod kesayangannya, karena lagu ini sangat mirip dengannya.

"heeh suke ... 5 tahun sudah kamu pergi meninggalkanku, kamu masih memegang perkataanmu itukan? saat aku mendengar lagu ini aku selalu menangis lagu ini sangat membuatku ingin bertemu denganmu.. aku sangat ingin tangan kita bersatu kembali aku sangat rindu akan pelukanmu yang hangat… aku terus berpikir ingin pergi menyusulmu, tapi sangatlah bodoh memiliki pikiran seperti hanya ingin kamu bahagia disana sasuke."

~the end~

Huwaaaa…. Sedikitkah? Gajekahh ? EMANG XD #digampar . gomennnee Mohonnn maaf…. Jika banyak typo sana-sini namanya juga anak baru #dzighhh mohon maaf juga ceritanya kalo kurang memuaskan….

Oh iya lagu yang ada di cerita ini lagu nya GACKT yang kimi ni aitakute .. recommended bangett… aku juga terinspirasi dari sana..

Mind to review :'DD


End file.
